


Patience

by flootzavut



Series: Swamp(y) Sex [14]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: A complete and utter lack of shame feat. hawkeye pierce, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sequel sorta, Sex, Smut, Swamp(y) Sex, Voyeurism, alternate POV, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "The first time it happens, it's an honest accident."The Hawk's-eye-view ofkeep a weather eye





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts), [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [keep a weather eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805860) by [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza). 



> My muse insisted the Hawkeye POV of had to happen, and Brinn was kind enough to give me permission to use zir premise.
> 
> Thank you! ♥️

* * *

_**Patience** _

* * *

 

The first time it happens, it's an honest accident. Not a mistake, because Hawkeye is just fine with an audience and would've offered months ago if he thought BJ was up for watching. The idea is one that's got him off more than once, but BJ actually appearing in the doorway when Hawk is in the middle of jerking off to the fantasy of BJ touching him is... well, Hawkeye doesn't last much longer (even though BJ disappears far too quickly), and he's even more than usually loud when he comes.

"Fuck," he manages eventually. "Fuck me." (Things he'd like to say to BJ Hunnicutt, no. 396.) He lies there for some time, staring at the ceiling and trying to come to terms with the idea Beej saw him touching himself, as well as revelling in how damn hot it is to think about.

Eventually he drags himself together enough to clean up, tidy up, and get a martini. BJ reappears not long after that, making more noise than is at all necessary. Hawk's not sure if that means BJ isn't up for watching or if he's just trying to convince himself he's not, especially since his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are wide..

"How'd your date go?" he asks, voice light. "You're home awfully early. You strike out?" It's a little too deliberately casual to be credible; if all Hawk wanted was to embarrass BJ, it would be extremely easy just now.

But maybe there's more to this. More at stake. And if he's right, Hawkeye would be a fool to go for the easy laugh, so he allows BJ the ruse. "It was more of a fly ball."

BJ doesn't seem to know what to say to that.

* * *

The second time is half accident, half wishful thinking. Hawk's always gotten off on BJ's skill and dedication as a doctor, and imagining Beej fucking him after a tricky operation is one of his favourite fantasies.

It isn't as if he expected BJ to reappear so soon (and an appendectomy is hardly tricky, as surgeries go), but the idea he could be discovered has never been a deterrent for Hawkeye. When it's BJ who might discover him, even if it's a long shot? It counts as a bonus. So he takes the chance of a little privacy, takes it slow and careful, drawing it out as long as possible. He doesn't even think about touching his cock until he's fucking himself hard and deep with his fingers, and all the time he's imagining it's Beej doing it in celebration of an OR triumph, carefully working him open, murmuring encouragement and praise into his ear, then pressing into him, stretching him and filling him.

He's so engrossed in his fantasy, it's so good to finally get his hand on his cock, he almost misses BJ's cameo. BJ lets out a whimper, and Hawk opens his eyes in time to see the door of the Swamp slam shut. The whimper gets wound into his fantasy as he thinks about BJ fucking into him, and when he comes he cries out, "Beej! Oh God, Beej."

It's not subtle or smart, but he can't help it. And he kinda hopes BJ heard.

* * *

The third time is entirely deliberate. He times it as precisely as he can, and BJ is beautifully punctual, appearing in the Swamp just when Hawk is really getting into it, losing control of his mouth and his limbs, pumping up into his hand and imagining -  _wishing_  - it was BJ's hand or BJ's mouth. Or even better, that BJ was fucking Hawk's mouth, desperate, wanton, utterly out of control.

The thought has Hawkeye panting and moaning, but even through half-lidded eyes, he sees Beej looking, sees how Beej can't keep his gaze from lingering on Hawk, on Hawk's cock, and knowing for sure that BJ saw and watched, albeit briefly, has Hawkeye out of his mind. BJ stops in just long enough to grab the necessary accoutrements for a shower (and there's another compelling, delicious image), then he's gone.

Is Beej going to touch himself once he gets under the hot water? Fuck into his soapy hand and think of Hawkeye? Maybe moan Hawk's name?

Hawk has to bite his lip not to come immediately. He needs to come so bad, but he also wants to savour the idea BJ might be touching himself like Hawk is, is surely at least thinking about what he saw - that even with BJ across the compound, this is something akin to sex, the closest they've ever gotten. He wonders if maybe BJ could be tempted into doing this on purpose, the two of them in their separate cots, not touching, but desperately aware of each other.

Hawk doesn't know if he could stand that, though.

The image is vivid: BJ flushed and wide eyed and breathing heavily; BJ's clever hands wrapped around the thick cock Hawkeye can't help gawking at whenever they're showering side by side; their cots creaking in unison as they chase release.

No, Hawk couldn't resist. He'd be crossing the space between them and begging to be allowed to touch, to suck, to stroke. To taste. To worship. He'd be - fuck, he'd be so screwed, he wants it so bad, he wants to take Beej to pieces. The idea of BJ coming in his mouth is too much and he finally falls apart, cracking open as his orgasm rolls over him, implacable and irresistible. "Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_."

He lies there for quite some time afterwards, breathing heavily, blinking at the canvas ceiling of the tent. "Fuck." That was... too good. If he could feel his legs, he'd be tempted to jump up and go try his luck in the shower with BJ. If BJ were turned on enough, would he let Hawk touch him? Lick him?

Hawk's seen BJ ( _all_  of BJ), and he's woken in the small hours and listened as BJ gave himself relief, but the combination... God, Hawk would love to take part, or even just to watch. Beej working his cock, head tipped back, desperate gasps spilling from his mouth. It must be beautiful.

Eventually, Hawkeye manages to get himself upright and cleaned up, then flops into the chair by his cot and grabs a magazine. He pays it no attention, his mind otherwise occupied as he absently flips the pages. He can't drag his thoughts away from the idea of BJ, naked and wet and hard, and of the things Hawk would do given half a chance, but at least when BJ returns from the shower, it looks like Hawk's reading rather than entertaining lewd fantasies about his bunkie.

BJ's still flushed when Hawkeye looks up; a little confused, definitely more than a little turned on.

It's a thoroughly enjoyable thought.

BJ meets his gaze, and his pupils are like ink, they're so dilated with lust. Shower-damp Beej looking at him with come-to-bed eyes might require Hawk to get himself off again before he manages to sleep tonight. If BJ were single, Hawk would be jumping him. As it is, he can't make a move. It wouldn't be right. If Beej made it... well, that would be different, but for now Hawk can't do anything but watch and hope.

"Finished already?" Hawk asks, since BJ appears to have temporarily lost his words. (And maybe a little because he wants to surreptitiously tease BJ, to say he knows Beej just got himself off.)

BJ nods, then pulls himself together, flops down on his bed with a grunt (does he ever grunt when he masturbates? Hawk's suddenly desperate to know), and shuts himself off from further conversation by sticking his nose in a book.

Today is definitely not going to be the day BJ pushes Hawk up against the nearest wall. But he feels like they're getting closer. He can be (a little bit) patient, when the potential reward is a BJ in his bed.

* * *

The fourth time, BJ surprises him. Not because Hawk isn't expecting BJ to appear - he's counting on it - but because, for the first time, BJ's reaction isn't to flee. Hawkeye listens with bewildered delight as BJ strides across the tent and falls into his bunk, apparently staying for the duration.

Well. Hawk is nothing if not a showman.

He wonders if BJ is watching, but for sure Beej isn't deaf. Hawk bucks into his fist, hard and desperate, and his cot protests the mistreatment. He whimpers, gasps, fucks harder, then hears a poorly stifled noise of want from BJ's side of the tent, and fuck, BJ must really be watching, this is... this is... Hawk can practically feel BJ's gaze on his body, and he can't help it, he gets louder and it's not even on purpose, and he has no control over how he's pumping into his fist, his hips have a life of their own, and  _fuck_.

Is Beej enjoying this as much as Hawk is?

Does Beej suck cock?

Hawk's wondered and fantasised about that before, but the thought of it when BJ is right over there, just a few feet away, is unbearably hot, and Hawk can't hold back any longer. He imagines the warmth of BJ's lips and tongue wrapped around his cock, BJ's eyes on his, Beej watching and enjoying the effect he's having. Hawkeye whimpers desperately, fucks his fist hard, shoves his other hand up under his shirt to grab a nipple and  _twist_ , because he... fuck, he needs to come so bad.

Then he hears an answering gasp from BJ's cot, high and strained, and it's too much, and Hawk can't take it any more, coming apart at the seams, his mind going blank in the rush of pleasure.

When his heart stops racing and he can see and think again, he's in a sated heap, his muscles like jelly. He lets out a satisfied hum.  _Fuck_. That might be the best orgasm he's had since he arrived in this God-forsaken pit, which isn't an especially low bar.

With an effort, he leans over and grabs a pair of shorts with which to clean himself up, and catches BJ's eye in the process.

Beej looks away, face flaming red. He's gripping white-knuckled to his cot, and Hawkeye's heart speeds up again knowing he left BJ in such a state. He lets his gaze trail down BJ's body to the obvious tent in his pants, and  _fuck_. He doesn't know if BJ sucks cock, but he's sure BJ likes having his cock sucked (what man doesn't?); that's something Hawk can definitely help with.

"Enjoy the show?" he asks, voice as casual as he can manage.

"Uh," BJ replies.

Hawk can't help grinning. He wants to make BJ sound and look like this over and over. He sits up, gives himself a moment, then pushes off of his cot and strolls across the tent, drops down to lounge on the crate by BJ's bed. He hasn't bothered to fasten his fly, and BJ's gaze on his belly makes him exquisitely aware of every inch of skin that isn't covered up, of the way his shirt rides up when he stretches out.

"Seems the least you could do is repay the favour," he says. He sounds a little like he's been gargling with gravel, but he tries not to let his nerves show too much. "I showed you mine, after all."

BJ makes another poorly stifled whimper. "You want me to-?" he breathes.

"Mmhmm." Hawk gives up on any remnants of subtlety and leers at BJ's crotch. It's taking all his self-control not to throw himself at BJ, tear at his clothes, and  _devour_  him. "What's the matter?" Hawk adds, as innocently as he can, batting his eyelashes coquettishly. "Do you need some help?"

BJ can't even begin to stifle the moan this time, and his body actually jerks up off the bed, like he wants to be touched just as much as Hawk wants to touch him. Hawkeye's mouth goes dry, and he wills BJ to say yes.

"God, Hawk," BJ says, almost pained. "Are you... really?"

It's all been leading up to this moment, and Hawk feels like he's leaping off a cliff. He meets BJ's eyes. "Yes."

BJ looks momentarily stunned, like he can't believe Hawkeye actually said it, admitted it aloud, then he's whispering, "God, yes," and Hawk doesn't hear anything else because he's on top of BJ and kissing BJ and nothing else matters except how BJ feels and tastes and  _fuck_. He wants to touch and kiss every inch of BJ's skin, he wants everything, he doesn't have any patience, he wants it all now, he can't hold back, hands under BJ's shirt and in his hair, sucking and licking BJ's neck, BJ's heartbeat thumping under his lips, and BJ's so hot, panting and writhing, losing control, tearing Hawk's shirt off of him, and it's so much more than Hawkeye ever dared hope for.

BJ wants him - BJ really wants him - and Hawk can't wait any more.

He slides down BJ's body and watches for a second. BJ's face is bright red, his eyes are dark, and he's so clearly turned on. Hawk's lightheaded with the reality of it, of BJ Hunnicutt lying there with his cock making a tent in his fatigues because he got off on Hawk getting himself off.

All of Hawk's hopes and wishes didn't even come close to this.

He palms BJ's erection through his pants, and God, BJ bucks up against his hand, and  _that is BJ Hunnicutt's cock right there_ , BJ's cock hard and desperate, BJ's cock ready and waiting for Hawk to wrap his lips and tongue around it. His mouth waters.

He squeezes, and it's only then he realises he miscalculated. BJ gasps, arches up, reaches blindly for Hawk's hand as he comes. Hawk was really looking forward to making BJ come in his mouth, but he laces their fingers together and watches avidly. BJ's beautiful, that's not news. Seeing BJ like this, though, surrendered, coming to pieces, is... amazing.

When BJ flops back into the cot, spent and boneless, he keeps a hold of Hawk's hand, and smiles up at him, lazy and satisfied, like a fat cat curled in the sun.

Hawk pouts. "I was gonna blow you," he says.

BJ laughs and tugs on his hand, pulls him down till they're lying side by side, and their legs tangle together, and BJ kisses him, soft and warm, and it's... God, Hawkeye is scared shitless by how good this is.

"You could have just said something." BJ sounds amused.

"Nah."

"What, you preferred letting me walk in on you?"

Hawk shrugs. "I like an audience." It's not a lie, even if it's not the whole truth either. He dips a finger into BJ's pants. "You liked it too," he says, then ostentatiously sucks his finger clean, letting his eyes roll back and his cheeks hollow, a little preview of what he plans to do just as soon as BJ's hard again.

"I did," BJ admits. (It's more of a relief than Hawk wants to admit.) "Still, you don't have to spring it on me. Just ask."

Hawkeye could almost laugh at how simple Beej makes it sound. Ask his happily married bunkie if it's okay for Hawkeye to suck on his cock? Sure. There's no way  _that_  could backfire.

"Maybe next time I'll show you exactly how much I like watching you touch yourself," BJ continues.

Hawk tries to squash the unruly flare of hope. "Next time, huh?" He's not sure he's managing to sound quite as casual as he'd like.

"Well, next time I'd like to do the touching. But the time after that?"

The implicit suggestion of more hasn't had a chance to completely sink into Hawk's mind before BJ's pulling him close and kissing him again, tenderly, gently, and even Hawkeye's cynicism is struggling to hold up. It feels real, it feels like a promise, and it leaves him breathless and hopeful. He's scared to trust it, but he can't help himself.

When BJ pulls back, his eyes are dark, fathomless. Hawkeye could drown in that look. He wants to. "What are you doing for the rest of the war?" he asks, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"You, I hope," BJ says, with an answering grin and laughter in his voice. "Maybe a little surgery if there's time."

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers and writers hang out :D


End file.
